The invention relates to a scissors-like tool for a surgical instrument with two interconnected arms which are pivotable elastically between a spread open position and a virtually closed position by engagement of a sleeve over the outside to a greater or lesser extent, this sleeve being axially displaceable relative to and engaging around the scissors-like tool.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for the production of such a scissors-like tool.
A scissors-like tool of this type is known, for example, from WO94/08521. In order to be able to use such scissors-like tools in endoscopic operations, it is necessary for very small dimensions to be met; it is, for example, desirable to design the shaft of a corresponding surgical instrument, in which such a scissors-like tool is used, with an external diameter of 2 mm.
It is then practically impossible to use customary, scissorslike tools which comprise two parts articulatedly connected to one another by a closure means.
In the case of the known scissors-like tool of WO94/98521, this scissors-like tool is constructed from two separate parts which are designed like the blades of scissors and are connected permanently to one another in a rear part by means of welding or form-locking. The production is therefore extremely complicated since two individual parts with very small dimensions have to be produced and carefully connected to one another. Moreover, it is almost impossible, in practice, to produce scissors blades of the type shown in this publication with dimensions which are, for example, less than 1 mm in the transverse direction.